Summer camp
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: pg-13 for later language. the senshi gundam boys, and yu-gi-oh gang all end up at the same summer camp. camp snickers. Duo has something up his sleeve and who are these girls helping him?
1. Default Chapter

Summer camp

By Chikara-Yuy

---------------------------

This is just a little something it will be continued if people wish me too continue it. I hope so cause I got high hopes for this fic.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, sailor moon, or gundam wing.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome growled why had she let Duo drag her in on this? Why? She loved the outdoors and made the mistake of answering yes she liked camping with a grunt.

Duo had signed them up for a summer camp. As a break from preventers stuff, heh as if he could get my brother off of his laptop. Then she heard the yelling I take that back he can do it.

This is going to be a LONG summer.

Well maybe it won't be bad at least Duo won't do any matchmaking.

Famous last thoughts dear readers famous last thoughts.

Kagome sat in the front of her truck. "This ought to be fun." said the Arabian.

Kagome grunted. Duo pulled her braid "come on Koneko I thought you liked camping."

Kagome turned on him they had not started to go yet, kagome jumped out the window and then opened Duo's door and dragged him out Wufei seeing what she had in mind grabbed onto the braided baka also. The both went to the back of the convertible and tossed Duo into the trunk. Kagome slammed the lid shut and walked back to jump into the car Wufei followed her.

Duo screamed from the trunk. On the way there, Duo was still screaming. Wufei had gotten fed up. MAXWELL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR BRAID!!

Either it was the threat on his braid or he had passed out none of them were sure but they presumed it was the first thing. Kagome drove for that while in silence.

Then duo started to sing spice girls very high pitched kagome swerved and quartra gripped the arms of his seat. Wu fei was fingering his katana and heero's eyes widened. Trowa who had been asleep blinked.

Kagome drove with it like that for a while then wu fei got iritated. WOMAN DRIVE US FASTER TO GET TO THAT GOD FORSAKEN CAMP!!!

Kagome yelled back at him, I AM GOING 30 MPH BUT I AM TRYING TO AVOID HITING THE OTHER DRIVERS MAN!! AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!!

Quatre watched this exchange and noticed that Duo had shut up when they had started yelling at each other.

-so THAT is his plan- thought Quatre.

Duo was quiet the rest of the way no one was sure if he fainted in there or had just decided to shut up, a few thought it was the first of the two.

Kagome drove up into the campsite then Wufei read the sign. "Camp Snickers? God I have died and gone to hell…"

Kagome ignored him and noticed a camp councilor coming towards them.

Alright she said smiling brightly I am Kati Lee here are your cabin numbers kay?

Girls are in cabins 10 through 18 and boys are in 1through 9.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed towards the cabin. Once there she deposited her stuff on the top bunk to the left it seemed that six girls would be in there including her.

------------------- Outside ------------------

Hey yug, why did you pick this place?

It was the only one who still had room joey.

Joey the first one who had spoke rolled his eyes.

Then he spotted a tall girl headed to one of the cabins.

Joey let out a low whistle, I hope I get to meet her!

Yugi shook his head.

And headed to their cabin.

----------------------somewhere else---------------

Rei, You really need to learn directions! Said one short blonde haired girl she had red bow in her hair and seemed kinda hyper.

The raven haired girl in question frowned and looked about to retort before some one stopped the oncoming arugement between the two. "Don't start! Let's just get to the damn cabin and unpack."

Unknown to many people bustling about unknown precences were hidden in the trees.

"So we have to put the plan into action soon right?"

"very soon," came a mature voice. "If we don't we might have a BIG problem on our hands.

Another pair of voices interupted this.

"Get off my foot!"

"I ain't on you're foot you're on my hand!"

The same mature voice interrupted.

"Would you stop we have to get going now!"

-----------------------

_**(AN: I know how she always seems composed I have seen every sailor moon episode from every season that they have put in english I also own the manga, I just sometimes think that she is WAY to composed. So I like her to be kinda ditzy and hyper in my stories, don't like don't read!)**_


	2. author's note

Oky dokey. I want to say right off. If you want to be in my story tell me! I am going to put myself and a friend in eventually talk about mayhem poor Heero he will have to deal with me and his sister…. okay anyway I can only have four others put in so if you want to be in tell me!


End file.
